The proposed program is designed to extend and expand the biomedical activities of the biology, chemistry, and psychology departments of the College; to strengthen the College's capabilities to train students for graduate and health professional study; to facilitate the participation of minority students in biomedical research; and to motivate students to pursue careers in the biomedical sciences or health-related fields. To this end, the research projects included in the program are: 1) Ultrastructural Study of the Inhibitory Effect of Platinum-Pyrimidines on Mitotic and Enzymatic Activity in some Mammalian Normal and Cancer Cells In Vitro and In Vivo. Investigation of the effects of platinum-uracil and platinum-thymine on normal and cancer cells in Swiss white mice at different dose levels and time intervals; the effects of the drugs on chromosomes and spindle fibers of dividing normal and cancer cells; the inhibitory action of the drugs on alkaline and acid phosphatase activity in normal and cancer cells; and toxic effects of the drugs on normal and cancer cells of the intestine and kidney. 2) The Effects of 5-Fluorouracil and Vitamins A and E upon DMBA Induced Mammary Cancer at Premalignant Stages. Determination of the effects of 5-Fluorouracil and Vitamins A and E, used singly and in combination, on the development of DMBA induced mammary cancer in female Sprague-Dawley rats. 3) A Comparative Study of Pancreatic and Duodenal Lipolytic Enzymes on their Degradation of Pancreatic and Duodenal Lipids. A chromatographic and histochemical study of the lipolytic activity of various vertebrate pancreas and duodenum (dog, cat, rabbit, guinea pig, etc.) under fed, fasted, and pilocarpine stimulated conditions. 4) A Comparative Study of Urinous Physiologic Fluids of Cystic Fibrosis Patients and Normal Healthy Individuals. Separation by high speed liquid-liquid chromatography and identification by gas chromatography/mass spectrometry, carbohydrate and amino acid analyses of unique metabolites in urine of cystic fibrosis patients and healthy humans. 5) Detection Versus Control of Stress Related Physiological Variables. Determination of the relationship between detection and voluntary behavioral control of pulse wave velocity, peripheral blood flow (thermal), alpha brain wave frequencies, and skin potential changes.